Forever Bound
by BRCullen
Summary: She knows him by the book, He knows her by the past. Both had waited for so long. This is the story about a secret that is hidden in the sand of time, Will the secret will tear apart our fav pair? Or the promise of until the end of time will prevail. Follow their journey as they found themselves. ExB! There is a mystery, Action, Passion & what else Love! A Reincarnatio love story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. But I do own the plot.**_

* * *

 _ **Bella's POV**_

Am I this crazy? You know you might have at some point in your life asked this question to yourself. You know the moment you feel completely mental you started to doubt your own sanity. This was that moment for me well I had this kind of moment too many to count in my life but truly this time it's beyond anything I ever find myself in. Standing just above the waterfall in my ruined jeans from mud my nails dirty I am pretty sure my face was cover in the dirt too and with a throbbing headache. I revealed the sound of the music that is created when water skied through the rock and fell in the circular pit it was not that big but it was deep so deep that nobody knows. It was never discover. I was deep in the forest, I had run for miles and then I found myself in this familiar place, my sanctuary trying to outrun my enemy but I knew they will find they have an uncanny ability of finding me so far, that I have no doubt they are close and with them my death, but there was a way out, a hope that I am meant for much more things then I think or I have. It is insane even to hope a little of something like it to exist and even if it did I can't have it. I can only except is…. Safety. I have to keep that in mind. What I am thinking? I am going completely mental. I pulled the thing out of my black leather jacket that I was saving for this moment. Forest green crystal with the shape of the diamond and the size of the walnut. It is true? This will….? I wish I had someone who will assure me that what I am going to do is not completely insane but no one was there what I had was cold breeze in a silent forest, stars winking in the sky trying to tell me a secret that they kept hidden for centuries, the full moon at it is full glory looking so beautiful like it never did before and a voice inside me that says whatever will happen it is what I was meant for but all this could be delusional, My subconciouse trying to escape reallty.

I was snap out of my thoughts as I hear the rustling through the forest of someone was approaching. I turn around. They were three hooded figures in front of me. They were lean and tall. Masked and hooded I had never find out who were they and why they were after me. I clutch the crystal in my fist behind my back.

"There is no way to run now," A masculine cold voice said under the hood, he was the one in the center.

"I know," I said in a neutral voice. He stretches his right arm in front of him and pointed the gun at me.

 _He has to shoot you._ I remember the words of my most beloved friend _it's the only ways the crystal will work it will take you in any realm you want, you will be safe._ She never understands the feeling inside me but she was always there to be there when I started to broke. She knew if given the chance where I will choose to go.

I look at the figure front of me. I was never afraid of death and this very moment I have so much hope in my bones as much as I was excepting the death. What if I was really going to walk down on the path of life by embracing death?

He pushes the trigger I unfist my hand letting the crystal fall in the waterfall as the bulled tear my ribcage and puncher my heart and a searing pain shot through my chest blood come out my mouth I stumble and fell off the edge. I felt the pressure of the air as I fall. I felt hitting the water. As my mind went blank that was only one name fell from my lips.

"Edward"

 _ **Edward's POV**_

 _I will find my end in you if that's what it takes_

 _If this is love then I want perish in it_

 _Just ask me anything and Even my soul will be yours_

 _I will find my end in you if that what it takes_

 _Thousands years would be not enough to be with you_

 _If this is love then I want to perish in it_

 _You are the secret that I will hide forever in my heart_

 _Stay safe in here my love_

 _Because no one will recognize me without you_

 _Don't be afraid my love, I always be your shadow_

 _I will find my end in you if that what takes_

 _To be with you until the end of time_

"Until the end of time" I murmured to myself as I look at my most prized possession. It was 60 years old journal. Its pages were scented with roses, courtesy of many roses were pressed between pages now dry but oddly beautiful. The owner of this journal was even more beautiful, closing my eyes I remember the creamy white skin, how soft and warm it used to felt against my touch, my cold touch and she would welcome it with love and adoration in her warm brown deep pools for eyes, how her breath left her body sighing in contentment as I crease her soft cheek, how my hands would be used to go in thick silky deep brown locks layers of it ended at her waist. How I used to tease her while I play with them while she will write in this journal and how that used to irritate her and she would frown and….

" _Edward! Stop it" How she managed to say it softly yet completely showing her irritation was beyond me. She was still concentrating or trying to concentrate on the journal and whatever she was writing in it. We were at our place, the meadow we were surrounded by wildflowers, beautiful as this place was it was nothing compare to the beauty that was sitting on my lap scribbling furiously in her journal frowning as she tries hard to concentrate on her writing and not to shiver as I started to place light kisses on side of her neck and then back of it, I revel in the feeling of her warm skin against my cold lips. I smiled against back of her neck as I hear her heart rate increases and her breathing went swallow._

" _Edward….. Please" She breathes and titles her head so it rested on my shoulder and her face, facing the sky. I nib at her earlobe and she bite her lower lip._

" _Please what? Love" She moved so now she was looking directly in my eyes. Our lips were barely touching. Her arms around my neck, the journal lays forgotten on the ground._

" _Stop" she whisper. She was still breathing heavily; I was not much better myself. I feel intoxicated by her very presence. Now having her close, it's hard to keep my animal instincts at bay. I tighten my hold around her._

" _Do you really want me to stop?" I said as I look in her eyes, her pupil dilated. She swallows and licks her lips. She stares at my lips then in my eyes and bit her lower lip again. I suppressed a groan. I want to close my eyes shut, sure that my eyes would have been coal black by now but it was impossible to close them when those magnetic pools were sucking my very being into them. She looked down releasing me from her spell as crimson color filled her cheek._

" _Edward," She said my name softly and a current passed through my body._

" _I really have to complete something" Her voce strong as she pushes me away pressing her both hands and try to get up from my lap. But it did nothing for my stone instead she stumble back in my lap pressed against my chest because I still had my hold around her waist. Her wyes met mine and then she moves her eyes from my mine and started to look over my shoulder, her cheeks getting redder._

" _Sometimes I think you love your journal more than me" I joked. She narrows her eyes at me clearly annoyed. I smile._

 _Looking at the journal that was still on the ground. I grab it "Let's see what is so important, shall we?"_

 _I open the book on her lap I open it, finding the page but before I could start reading she said something that made my breathing stop. I swore I felt my heart started to beat again._

" _The word love does not being to cover what I feel for you" I look up in her eyes. They were swimming with so many emotion that I was not sure that even my vampire heart can content all of them._

I came out of my thoughts as my tiny pixie sister enters my room.

"If you are planning to brooding all day sitting on your couch then you can't" She was clearly in a bossy mood.

"And why can't I?" I said smiling as I look at her bouncing figure. It's hard to not to smile when Alice is in the room.

"Because we are going hunting! And you need it" She said referring to my coal black eyes. I did not hunted in weeks.

 _Please don't say no Edward, it would be fun!_ Alice said in her thoughts

 _You know what she would have said if she saw you like that brother_ Emmett just have to mention her knowing that now I can't refuse. I stand up

"Fine, I am coming, Okay" I smile it was a sad one. Sometimes it's ironic that mention of her gives me the strength to move on a daily basis but as the same time. The pain of that I can't see her touch her feel her tear my heart every second of every day for last 60 years. But my faith never wavers in this last 60 years. She will come back; she did before she can again. She promised me. She would be with me until the end of time. Maybe I am crazy to believe that. But I do.

So that's how I found myself in the forest, hunting. I already had my fill and Emmett was playing with his food like always.

"Emmett, can you finish it off quickly!" Jasper said slightly annoyed slightly amused as he look at Emmett fighting the bear again. Rose just rolled her eyes as looked at her husband but smiled. She sat at fallen trunk after burring the deer she just finished. As Alice was walking towards us, everything went to fast for human eyes.

A pain shot at the centre of my chest near my dead heart. Alice sight went blank and then she looks at me eyes wide. I fall down as the feeling of drowning wash over. I was aware of my surrounding but my mind was stuck at the voice I heard. It was my name. I did not hear the voice for last 60 years. And the name fell from lips.

"Bella"

* * *

 _ **I want to better my writing and could really use reviews so Plz, Plz Review! Good, Bad it does not matter. Just Review. Thank you!**_

 _ **-**_ BRCullen


	2. Chapter 2

**_Happy Reading!... Oh and I don't have a beta. So, every mistake is mine_**

* * *

 ** _Bella's POV_**

I felt a jerk, breathing heavily my mind unable to string one thought together. I clutch something, it was soft against my hand as I remember the bullet tearing my heart but I was... alive? the very proof was my heart, beating so fast and strong that I can feel it in my ears. I was numb, I didn't realize that until I started to feel some life in my body. I felt I was lying against my stomach and my right hand was stretch front of me clutching something soft. I wiggle my toes a little, feeling them rubbing against something soft. As my senses come back to life, My eyes snap open I realize I was in my bed.

"Oh god" I moaned and buried my nose in my pillow. I was dreaming of dying again how many times it happen before. I think I died every possible way a human can die in my dreams. But this time it was so real like I died… for real, the pain of the bullet tearing through my heart, the pressure of the air while I fall and the water the feeling of drowning. I turn and lean against the bedboard, running my fingers through my hairs. I felt nauseous, I squeeze my eyes. My mouth was feeling like cotton, my mind was still little foggy and my whole body was aching. I try to concentrate on my surrounding and my vision became clear, trying to make sense of my surrounding I move to sit little straighter "Ow, what the-" I remove the quilt something was under my feet. I look at it, it was broken and green. I frown in confusion. I grab it. Looking at it closing I felt my eyes widen the size of a saucer. I swallow, my mouth was still very dry. I look around the room, no not my room the room that I am damn sure that so not mine. It was smaller and the book shelve in the corner was too small for my book collection. I don't have fairy lights install in my walls. My study table does not have a study lamp on it like it was in front of me. I don't sleep on a twin bed. And I am damn sure I so don't have a purple blanket.

"This is not real" I mummer to myself as my blood ran cold _this is not real_ I jump out of my bed fully awake and eyes wide.

"Ho-how this is possible? This-this can't be real" my heart is going to come out of my chest. Chest, heart, the gun, the gunshot run in flashback like it happen all over again. My knees went weak, a cold chill run through my spine as I thought it was not a dream... it was real I got shot for real and I am not at the hospital or any recognizable place I am in an unknown room and the crystal was broken. As I look around the room one more time as realization down on me my knees buckle. I was on the ground kneeling.

"Fuck, it was all real" I whisper to myself.

 ** _Edward's POV_**

"Is this for real?"

"Yes, Emmett" Alice rolled her eyes as Emmett annoyed but her thoughts were wary, she has explained countless time what she saw, all the way from the forest to home and right now we were all in the living room everyone was standing around me I was sitting on the couch shocked. What she saw was a miracle. A miracle I believed in, a miracle I did not expect to happen. Every thought in the room was the same how unbelievable was the situation. Nobody has ever said how crazy I was being, out load. Doesn't mean that they don't think about it. Particularly, Emmett was quite vocal. It had always worried Carlisle and Esme but they were the most supportive just not because they are my parents but also that they had witnessed it before nonetheless they too never expected it to happen again. But it did. She is back.

"She is back" I whisper

"Yes, she is," Esme rubbed my shoulder in a comforting manner. I looked at her and she smiles truly happy. To her, it doesn't matter how it just matters that it did. She was already planning redecoration of my bedroom and what things she has to put back there and what she has to cook for Bella's first visit back home.

"Mom, hold on she doesn't remember anything she even doesn't remember….Me"

"Edward remember what she uses to say," Carlisle said something for the first time. I remember and smile she had a way with words and the words fell from my lips

"Its good that love is the matter of the hearts otherwise if we had left it to our mind and mind forget what we had for breakfast…..

 _…_ _and Edward you are in my very soul, the day I truly forget you, I won't be able to recognize myself" her lips were so close to mine when she tries to reassure me._

Her sweet voice rang in my ears like those sweet words were said seconds ago. I was scared that day as I had known fear for the first time and I was clinging to her like a lifeline. A shiver run through my spine as the memory washes over me. Suddenly the urge to just run and reach where she was so prominent that I shot from my seat.

By the time Alice block my way, we were standing in the middle of the road.

"Edward you can go right now, she has just arrived and remember, she actually does not know anything, seeing you out of nowhere is bound to make her feel conflicted" She looks at me wary "You know how it affects her" Alice said worried about the consequences it's very rare to see Alice little put off she frown as I look at her. I saw another vision pass through her mind. Bella's face worried and dare I say scared "Something is not right, you can't go"

 _I'm sorry but if you wait it will pay off I have a feeling this time it's different, there is something we don't know Edward. We have to be careful. Wait for tomorrow, she is coming to school._ Her thoughts were hard to ignore.

I close my eyes shut pinch the bridge of my nose and I went against my very instincts, the calling of my very being. I run upstairs to my room and lock myself in. I found solace and patience in the thing I always do. In Bella's diary. I just have to wait for tomorrow now.

* * *

 **Well, there you go 2nd chapter how was it? Your thoughts matters, so leave me some.**

 **If you have any questions queries or any guess where this story is going or you have a suggestion to make or you want to point out a mistake I am open to everything. You can let me know in the review or PM me. See ya!**

 **Thank you for reading and Plz Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

 ** _You are the name of love for me_**

 ** _You are the music of life for me_**

 ** _If I die one day for you_**

 ** _You are the shadow of god for me._**

 **Bella's POV**

"You are the shadow of god for me" I whisper as I put my pen down on Bella's old study table. _Bella's_ , this table, this room, this house, this story and _Edward_ everything belongs to her. This all belongs to _Isabella Marie Swan,_ which I am not then what I am doing here, I was not suppose to be here why I let a weak moment, a selfish moment take a decision that put me in a position that I am right now. What I wanted was just… safety. I sigh, tired thinking the same question I ask myself whole day but no answer come back.

Yet, my heart was oddly calm. I think I had never been so…..content in my whole life. I grab the pen and scribble down.

 ** _There was a storm in my heart_**

 ** _Afraid, if I met his eyes_**

 ** _I will perish in it_**

 ** _Every secret of mine was in them_**

 ** _I met myself the first time_**

 ** _I was afraid that I will perish_**

 ** _But I was breathing for the first time_**

Putting the pen down again, a wave of guilt wash over me. I should not feel this way I should not feel content. I am taking someone else place. I stole someone's life. I thought I will be here as me. I sat up from the chair and walk toward the mirror it was in the corner of the room by the wardrobe. Looking in the mirror it was showing my reflection, my face it was same as it was before I was so scared that I took her body too. This morning I was staring at the same mirror, looking at the same reflection…..

 ** _In the morning after Bella woke up_**

"Fuck it was real" I whisper as realization down on me. I stumble out of the bed looking out of the window. I was surrounded by the lush green forest. Panic bubble inside me like a volcano, frantically I look around the room, I squeeze my eyes, my breathing stops, my heart echoing in my chest and the silence speaking the loudest and I was hoping that I am not where I thought I am.

"Bella? As I heard a male voice coming probably from downstairs. "Bella? Bella? there was knock on the door in front of me. I open my eyes wide and my hope shatter in tiny little pieces. I look at the door like a bear will jump on me. I step back and swallow but my mouth was so dry that it started to hurt. Unable to process anything in my mind. I just stare at the door in shock.

"Bells? If you did not open the door I will come in" the voice was deep and concern.

Click

A man entered about 5'9'' in police uniform and brown hairs, his bushy mustache in his mid-forties and he sigh….in relief? Looking at me he shook his head as trying to shake his thoughts

"Bella, you scare me. What were you doing? why did you not answer me?" He moves towards me he was looking bit concern and I could not look away I was still looking at him like he was going to strike _. Please stop_ I want to say. But I think I am trapped in my own mind and there is no connection of mind to my body. As he comes closer I met his eyes.

He has oddly familiar deep brown with golden flecks. I think I saw them somewhere. I was breathing again. I look at the badge attaché to the uniform

 **Chief** **Swan** , it was written. My mind finally puts everything together.

"Bella, are you alright? You seem a little pale?" I did not answer. Chief swans eyes filled with concern. What do I say, he thinks I am Bella. I concentrate on keep breathing. . . _Don't stop breathing_ , I told my self.

Bella?

 _I am not Bella_. I swallow

"Bella, are you alright? Are you feeling sick?"

"No," I finally choked

"Are you sure?"

I nodded "I just-,"my voice horse I clear my throat I just I took a deep breath drawing my strength "I – I could not sleep well last night," I sigh and run my hand through my hairs

"Ok then get ready I have to show you something"

I blink "What?" I was dizzy with nerves.

I don't think I would be able to ever wrap my mind around that I end up in a book, That I end up in a fiction, I end up in Twilight.

I told Charlie I will come downstairs in a bit. As he steps out of the room I rub my face, my hands warm my face was covered in cold sweat. I groan.

I was not supposed to end up here as Bella. I thought I will come as me. I thought I will end up in a forest or something. I just need a world to hide, to be safe, not to stole someone's life!

I am not even sure I am in my body. Another shot of panic course through me and I walk around the bed to reach the mirror afraid I will look at someone else face in the mirror. When the face come into my vision. A breath left me in relief my knees buckle I sink in the floor. It was my face I was… me. I close my eyes I pull my self together.

 _You knew what can happen it just little unexpected but you can handle it._ _You have to handle it._ I try to give myself a pep talk. I look at my self in the mirror, I was on on the ground my palms were flat on the ground for support, my hairs disarray I was in white shorts and black tank top and traces of previous panic still showing on my face heart shape face. My deep brown eyes filled with wariness.

I get up from the ground, took a few calm breaths.

 _Let's get this show on the road_

* * *

 ** _Review! Your thoughts matters. If anyone has any question feel free to ask_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

And that how I found myself at the front office of Forks high school. My high school experience has been fairly normal I was an average student that sits in the back seat I never worried about the world around me, but I was always looking for something, there was always a storm inside me. I was shatter but then something happens I got introduce to a book Twilight. To the world, it's a teenage romance novel. Frankly speaking me, I don't call it literature its written quite a stupidity but there was something in the layers of those words that I got drawn to. It introduces me to something I want but I don't know about. This realization did not calm the storm if it did anything it was most destructive as much as I try to run from it I got traped. When I found there is no way out. I accept it, locked it in my heart and I am living with those feelings since then. They have been the part of me since forever, it just that I did not know about them before.

Mrs. Cope was the woman in her early fifties has lazy grey eyes with square shape glasses, oval face, short nose and blond hairs up in a bun that look like the bad attempt to put a professional one. Wrinkle under her eyes she has the permanent bored look on her face. Her eyes did come alive when she saw me. The Chief Swan Daughter back home at last. I remember, what a gossip and center of attention Bella was in this small town.

She gave me my papers and timetable. Her interest in me flies away when she finds out I was not mildly interested in fueling the small town gossip mill.

"Turn them in after every teacher had sighed it" she had an expression on her face that gives the impression she was about yawn

I took the papers from her and silently nodded. I started to walk towards building 6 that has my first class English. I had too much ahead of me I even don't know that I can do it or not, pretending to be someone else, keeping a façade. Someone is waiting for the girl I am taking the place of, can I do this to Edward. He might don't know what Bella meant to him but yet he is unknowingly waiting for her. If he found I took her place. I would not able to bear the hate in his eyes and that thought set a new string of thoughts. He can read minds he can easily know it but if I am here as Bella do I have a shield? Would my blood will sings to him as Bella's does? I don't know how he will react when he finds out- I run into a wall, waiting for the fall I squeeze my eyes shut. I did fall on something but nothing happen instead I was wrapped securely in someone's arm. The scent of ice and sunshine overloaded my senses. My previous worries wash away as I take in the feeling that was surrounding me. I was feeling secured, any sense of anxiety was lost. I was feeling like I was shattered before now someone has put me together and the cracks are starting to heal. I blink open my eyes, unable to help myself I breath in the scent was around the sense of calm washes over me it was unbelievable. I realize someone's hand was on my back. We both were on the ground or better he was on the ground and I was on him. When I put my hands on his chest and try to pull up myself his arms, they were still around me and their hold was so tight that I got snap back to him and then I put my face up from his shoulder My eyes met those beautiful golden brown orbs they were like precious gems framed by long dark eyelashes, the pale strong high cheek bones the razor sharp jaw line the slightly crooked yet oddly angular nose and those messed up bronze hairs that fall on his forehead the sudden urge to swap them away by my hand come. But I restrain myself. I had no idea where I was or who I was but I recognize him because my heart was screaming his name. I knew him. I could not look away his eyes was the only thing I knew about, his breath was the only thing I can feel on my face. The proof of my existence was just every curve of my body that was the right fit to him. His hold tightens a little, my breath hitch and he was just lying there and looking at me. Edward. A feeling of déjà vu washes over me. Like it happen before. When I try moving, his hold gets tighter. His eyes were saying something, something that was echoing in my heart.

 ** _I had know him by the book_**

 ** _I fall for him in the fiction_**

 ** _I try to lock him in my heart_**

 ** _But I found him in my soul_**

 ** _Oh my lord!_**

 ** _Just tell me I am in heaven or hell._**

I don't know how much time has passed. I was lost in those honey pooled eyes, there was nothing else everything cease to exist my mind was blank. My heart and body was too small for the feeling that was coursing through me. Unable to look away. But I was scared if I didn't move now, his eyes will consume me whole. He was tracing every feature of my face with those gems eyes. I look down and warmth raise through my cheek. This should be awkward or the way he was looking at me should be a crime or creepy. But my eyelids were bowed down by the weight of my shyness. I felt myself lifted up and realized from the hold of his arms. His body was ice cold but I was feeling like a block of ice when he released me. He supported me with his hands under my elbow but he was touching me barely. I was still looking down at his chest. Every cell in my body was telling me to lean on him like a second nature to me but I hold back and didn't move. I look down my backpack, my papers, everything was on the ground. I bent my knees to pick it up and pull my hairs behind my ears. I saw a pale hand coming for my help I can feel his eyes on me. I don't know what the hell is happening but that was not happen in the book. And Edward was not breathing this easily near Bella so one thing is sure my blood does not sing to him. Good thing, I don't want to be the reason of his pain any way. But I will become the reason of his pain when he finds out that I am not Bella that I took his soul mates place. I don't think that sort of conversation will go nicely. He handed me the map, I took it.

"Are you okay?" his voice washes over me as rose petals brush against my skin and could not help myself and look at him, there was a current in the air and my voice was stuck in my throat. What a dilemma it was. I cannot deceive him, if I had to say the truth I was soaking up in his presence but when he found out the reality, he would…..he would hate me. It would be much better if I try to run, what I was thinking I shouldn't have come here, even think about this world. Before I got lost in my thoughts I heard Edwards voice.

"Are you okay?" he was frowning.

I bit my lips. He is waiting for your reply I scolded myself.

"Yes" I breathe

"Are you sure?"

"I am fine" I nodded. There were no words to describe this moment. I could not believe where I was standing or what was happening there was no way that I can tell happy and scattered I was. There was ecstasy in my heart but my mind and my soul was running in the opposite direction. My mind was telling to grab the realty of the situation but my soul was drowning in the very essence of the current that was flowing between us.

"I am Edward Cullen" I want to close my eyes as if I was trying to resist my greatest temptation and he is my greatest temptation but he does not belong to me.

His frown deepens. There was something in his eyes I could not understand. I look down and notice his hand rise for the hand shake. He must be thinking I am an idiot or have lost my mind or both. Hesitating, I slide my hand in to his. His hands were rock hard but there smooth like silk and hard like marble. The electricity become intense around us and our eyes got locked again and I was lost again. I felt his hand releasing mine and his fingertip brushing my cheek.

 ** _I wish this stop here_**

 ** _Just right here_**

 ** _With his figure tips on my cheek_**

 ** _I don't want even feel my heart beat_**

 ** _Or waste my energy by taking breaths_**

 ** _I want them to cease to exist_**

 ** _So I can feel this moment to its fullest_**

I want to feel the every shred of the electricity that has started to flow in my veins by his touch; I want to feel that current that is putting my every cell on fire. It felt like I was waiting for this moment for a thousand years. Looking in those golden orbs I don't know that I ever known anything like I know them and those eyes looking at me like they were soaking me up.

"Edward"

"Bella" As the name left his lips it did not seems like it's not mine. I forget my any other name as his silk voice whisper my name.

Bell rang. Spell Broke. I swiftly turn around and walk to the opposite side with lightning speed I turn around the corner and I look back. Edward was looking at me, and my eyes lock to his

I knew I was imprison in his eyes forever in that moment I don't think I will ever able to release myself from his eyes. I don't think I want to. He disappears from my vision as I walk ahead.

I did not know where I was going, finally, when I look at the map I found out I was opposite to where my class was. I was ten minutes late, Mr. Varner was kind enough not to draw attention me and sigh my slips and assign my seat.

"Hello" I heard a quiet voice beside me. I look at my side. She was thin and 3 inch taller than me her dark brown hairs were pulled into in ponytail, she has brown eyes framed by a pair of glasses.

"I m Angela"

"Bella," I said automatically Introduce myself

"You are chief swan daughter right?" She asked

I nodded. And that's how I found out what a topic of gossip I was or rather Bella. It's been a while I read twilight. I don't remember in that sort of details. But it's going to be quite surreal to be in fiction.

Rest of the day until lunch everything was well normal as normal as it can be when you are in a fiction. But then lunch come I knew it will happen but that does not make me ready for it.

And I come face to face with him again.

* * *

 _ **Alright, This chapter might confuse many or maybe it does look like those stories that 'girl from our world got stuck in the Twilight world' but just to clear that up it's not that simple you see. Its...well it's complicated. That's all, I can say if I say anything more it might reveal the story. Okay, guys any question? or complaints? or if you...you know want to say something nice. You know what to do. Review and thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, My lovely Readers! I know It been a while. Who was waiting for the update patiently, Thank you! who are fuming at me for not updating, Sorry! Nonetheless, I appreciate all of your support. Thank you for being here and still reading this story.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Jessica led me to the table where the whole group was sitting, the whole group that technically I am meeting the first time. Mike, Ben, Eric, Lauren, Tyler. Jessica was quite the chatterbox. She hadn't stopped talking since I met her in Spanish. After the introduction I sat, trying to ignore the current that has started to run through me since I enter the cafeteria I know the source of it so I did not turn around and look, though every fiber in me wanted to. I try to resist.

Just a glance at him won't hurt, no you won't. Please! I pleaded more like my heart pleaded with my mind. I can't fight it. This is impossible, impossible that I am here, impossible that the person I burn for all those years for was just 10 feet away from me. That I am tuned to his presence without any sort of interaction if you don't count this morning. We even did not have a conversation but it seems like I know him since forever. This, whatever is this it's snatching me towards him. It is not normal this is so….strange and this strange feeling of déjà vu never leaving I don't know where or how but it happen before, not in the book definitely I am not feeling this because some damn book I read.

This is a dream this is some serious elaborate wild dream and if it is not a dream, then I am dead, the bullet killed me and now I am in hell or….is it heaven?. I don't know if I can ever make up my mind about this place because at the one hand I have Edward just a few feet away from me how can I say this place is hell? but on the other hand, I am not me I am taking someone else's place, I am living someone else life and I can't bear that if Edward did fall for me because he thinks I am Bella.

As my internal war goes on, my thoughts making me oblivious to the world around me.

"Edward Cullen is looking at you" I heard Jessica saying her voice sounding like she could not believe that he is looking at me. Frankly speaking, I can't fathom that either. I know for a while he is looking at me. I can feel his eyes practically touching me, burning me I know there is a fire in them the fire I know, but the fire that I don't remember and these are the feelings that are starting to scare me. What are you thinking?! I screamed at myself. This is mental.

'Just look' A Voice whisper

'No, absolutely not' I scolded myself or the voice in my head.

'Please'

'No'

'Just Look once'

I sigh in defeated and I turn my head around only to see back of his head, he was not looking at me anymore and my heart sank in disappointment. Now I can't stop looking at him, mesmerized earning him to turn back so I can look at his face until I could not look anymore moreover I want to look into his eyes, this thirst in my heart was growing every second. He titles his head I hold my breath he turns his head a little as he heard me. I waited

"Don't waste your time nobody here is good enough for him" my thoughts break and swiftly turn my head and looked at Jessica realizing my heart captured my mind for a minute there. I scowl internally. Get a grip I told myself you have to remember that you are not Bella. I sigh. This is exhausting. How am I going to stay away from him?

"Then don't" a distant voice whisper in my head like a blurred memory. Great! I thought sarcastically, Now I am hearing voices in my head. I choose to ignore it.

"What?" I asked to confuse I was not sure what she said.

"That's Edward Cullen" Why she is pointing the obvious,

Yeah _I know_ I said internally

"Don't waste your time on him nobody is good enough for him"

 _Thank you for your kind advice_ I want say sarcastically I am too far gone for that, in truth I don't really know how many days hours minutes second I lived with this thing inside that was just carved out about Edward size. So it was quite pointless I thought bitterly. Besides, I don't have time for her being bitter about Edwards rejection.

Using my neutral voice I replied, "I wasn't planning on it." I gave her a tight smile

I wondering before if I am in heaven or hell but I now know I am in hell. I am damn sure about it. It was the moment I enter biology that I become sure that it is hell and I am dead. I gave my slip to Mr. Banner so he could sign it. But my eyes were on the empty seat that will be assigned to me the seat that is just beside Edward Cullen.

But again I knew it because I know the story but I thought something would be different like this morning our first meet was quite unexpected I thought everything would be different but here I was walking towards the seat my feet falling after each other effortlessly. Now I had a perfect view of his sculpted face those golden gems eyes and the perfect angular nose. He looked at me as I slid into my seat. His eyes were trying to say something when I look at him I felt like I am not looking at them for the first time. My mind tries to remind me who I was but you know how they say when you are in love….now I know what they are talking about how it is impossible to make your eyes look away when the person front of you looks so perfect in his presence no heaven matters how will listen to your mind when your heart is echoing every shred of feelings that you ever had for him buzzing in your every cell of your body flowing through your blood and fueling the current that flows around us the current that drawing me to him, where my mind is just the voice. It was difficult to sit beside him but not to touch him it was agony to look away and keeping my eyes away from him and it was so hard to tell myself that, this is not right.

But if it's wrong then what I am doing here. Why I am here? Why I am sitting right here? I lay hair on one side of my shoulder and move my eyes to the front but there was something about his presence, besides this undeniable attraction is not normal, this feeling coursing through me like an unquenchable thirst, my lower lip was assaulted by my teeth trying to stop myself. Time pass excoriating slow. Edwards stare did not waver. Stop looking at me like that! I want to yell, Just don't! I want to cry. But clearly, he can't read my mind. Why does he keep looking at me? What is he waiting for? I thought annoyed.

'Look at him' that voice whisper again. Yet I hold my ground 'no I won't'

'Please' the voice pleaded it was louder than before

'He is waiting for you to just look at him'

I caved in. I just about turned to look at him. Bell rang. Now that's called Saved by the bell.

I was the first person to get up from my seat. But before I could get out of this bloody classroom.

"Ouch!" I trip by the door and hurt my toe. My books fall from my hand.

I clench my jaw half in frustration half in pain. I sigh. I bend to grab that when I feel his footstep. I was like whenever he moves a muscle., I am feeling it moving and that damn current still flowing without wavering. I felt his hand coming to touch my shoulder his lips parting to say my name I felt his hand just mere breath away to touch me.

"Stop!" I snapped. I grab my stuff clutch it to my chest.

"I don't need your help, Edward"My voice so harsh it cut deep in my own heart to talk to him like that. I exit the class quickly. Wondering

Damn it! What am I doing?

* * *

 **So here is it! I hope you enjoy. Feel free tell me your thoughts in reviews. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All mistakes are my own. I don't have a beta.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

"I don't need your help, Edward" it cut right through my heart. I withdraw my hand and buries it in my jeans pocket as she storms away. There is one thing and it was quite clear, something is different about Bella this time. What? I had no idea. I sign and went to my next class, Spanish. Meanwhile, vividly aware of the steps she took, the beats of her heart beating erratically against her rib cage. I wish I could know what's going through her mind for the thousandth time.

Bell rang signaling the school was over. I enter the parking lot with Emmet, everyone was waiting for us.

"So how was it?"Rosalie asked almost excited? I am completely confused, is the understatement of the century. Jasper's head turns toward Rosalie too. I know what she asking about, but Rosalie excited about Bella and me. Did the world just turn upside down?

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" _What I just want to know is everything went alright?_ Rose raised her eyebrow at me.

"You met her right?" I gave a nod, that's a one way of putting it.

"It didn't go well, did it?"Alice stated. I shook my head; I don't feel like speaking about it anymore. I know it's because she does not remember me but I would be lying if I say it doesn't hurt and I just know something is not right. Seeing her like that does not help my case.

"You know what I think?" Emmet begin breaking my train of thought

"What ?" Jasper asked

"Our Eddi boy here is getting a taste of his own medicine"

"What that suppose to mean?" I ask a little offend

"Remember you were the one last time deflected her just the same way"

I frown as I thought of that

"I...well I was not prepared for that her face-her blood" Everything was just so clear in my thoughts like everything happened yesterday, thanks to my vampire photographic memory. Maybe Emmet is right, it is Karma.

"Oh please don't be ridicules and just get inside the car fast it's going to pour in three seconds. I don't want our clothes to get wet" as she said it started to pour.

"Look at that!" Emmet pointed, he said every word dramatically after a pause. I look out of the window where he pointed, my breathing stops as I look at the Scene front of me.

Bella was in the Rain looking at up the sky, eyes closed and a smile on her face. That lit up her whole face.

I was jealous of the drops of the water that touch her skin, they don't know how lucky they were to be so close to her. She was more beautiful in the rain if that was possible for her to get more beautiful as she was already so stunning. I notice as drops of water make their way to her transcalent pale skin, one drop going through her soft full lips and a thirst that was not for her blood had started to course through me.

"Edward, I would appreciate if you stop right there, your emotions are about to take a very R rated turn" Jasper Chuckled. Emmet laugh, I shook my head embarrassed.

Her scent getting strong and her heart rate coming down, I can't help but smile but it did not stay there for long as I notice everyone was staring at her. I clutch my hand. Someone had to get her out of here.

"Bella! Let's go, you will catch a cold" I look at Bella as Angela, god bless her put umbrella both of there heads and walks towards that hideous truck.

 **Bella's POV**

A Sign of relief left me, I was so consumed with my own emotions since I found myself in this world but now as raindrop touch my skin washing away every worry, every conflict. The storm was silent in my heart and I felt peace. I close my eyes feeling it to the fullest, a smile spread across my lips completely forgotten that I was in the parking lot, everyone must be looking but I can't stop myself. After today I need this, to forget everything and just be, whats better way to do but getting soaked in the rain as it takes away everything that is making me miserable.

"Bella, come on! You will get cold" Anjela put an umbrella over my head.

"Angela" I almost whine.

"Everybody is staring, we should move"

I look around, embarrassed. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry"

"It's Alright"

"See you tomorrow!" She said as I walk towards the truck.

"Yeah, see ya" I replied

The engine roar to life my eyes were drawn to the outside of my windshield in the silver Volvo rearview mirror that was just in front of me and his face was visible in the mirror, again I was lost into his perfection. He can't be real this can't be real. I am dead or dreaming. How rude I was to him today. It's not his fault that I am in this situation, it's not his fault what I... feel for him.

it was like he felt me looking at him, his eyes move to the mirror looking directly at me, my breath hitch meeting his golden eyes, heat raised to my cheeks I bit my lips and look way. I look sideways carefully to make sure he was not looking after a few minutes. I sign relief as I notice he was back looking at the front and release my lower lip from my teeth. Soon, the car started to move and I was on the road driving towards home I mean Bella's home.

I pull to the driveway to park there was another truck, black truck parked outside. What Now! visitors that's the last thing I want today. I climbed out it was still drizzling I step up the house and open the door, in the blink of an eye a figure come crashing down on me and hug me so tight it was hard to breathe.

"You are here!" A very _very_ similar girl's voice almost shouted my ears. my eyes widened in shock, in a happy shock.

"Ana-" Before I could say her real name she cut me off

"Anaesthesia" she whispers in my ear. Releasing me she held me by the shoulder in arm's length, beaming.

"I can't believe you are here!" She laughed it seems half in relief, half in joy.

When I look around and actually observe who was in front of me, my mind was blank with shock as I took her in every curly hair shoulder length and pointed her golden-brown that has more brown then golden eyes her smooth rusted skin it was flawless she was 5 feet 5 inches the perfect height the perfect perfect eyes and hourglass figure. I laugh in relief as I finaly realize, my best friend, my sister is here I embrace her tightly and signed in relief. Thank God! she was here. I am feeling like my sanity was back.

"Ananya, You have no idea-" she cut me off again.

"Not now! We will talk about it later and it's Anesthesia or Ana" She said and we both release each other and I nodded in understanding.

"Now remove your coat and come"

I remove my coat and boots and she took my hand and dragged me inside the living room. I tripped.

"Careful!" She chaste me.

"Being in another world did not help with your coordination, did it?" She snorts.

I punch her arm playfully, rolled my eyes and try to not smile. It was good to have her back. But I have a lot of questions that I need the answers of and she is the only one who can do that. I forget to ask her how did she-

My question was answered as we enter the living room.

* * *

 **Reviews are love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year!**

 **I hope you guys will have a fabulous year ahead. I know I didn't update in a long while. But I had my reasons and it is all explained on my profile. And I am so sorry. Thank you for all the Reviews, Fav and Follow. I got some reviews mentioning how confusing this was getting I hope this Chapter will clear a few things up.**

* * *

I blinked, once, twice and then I couldn't stop but stare. This is a disaster. Jacob and Billy Black is here. Edward, Edward, and only Edward in my mind, I did forget about the _Jacob_ part. Why in the world I used that damn crystal is beyond me? _Because if you hadn't you would be_ _dead_. My inner voice whisper and _do you really regret it?_ Edwards's face appears in front of my mind and I sigh.

I am confused from the point of no return at this moment. Peoples world turn upside down, they are lucky to have that kind of feature in there life. In my case it didn't turn upside down it had just decided to kick me out and send me to another world, okay I am being unfair, it was kind of my choice but right now I don't know, how I to feel about it because I had just come from school where they have vampires for students and right now I am having dinner with werewolves and a witch besides who was my best friend. She was the one who gave me the crystal, who give me the idea to travel through worlds, so I can be saved by some black hooded mysterious people who were hell-bent to kill me no matter where I go and trust me when I say I skipped towns, I skipped states, I skipped countries and Now I skipped worlds.

"Bella?" Ana hisses and pokes my side. I look at her with a frown

"Eat," She said pointing the almost cold slice of pizza, I look down at my plate.

There are so many questions I want to ask her, but I can't at least not yet when there Billy, charlie, and Jacob here. What shocked me the most Jacob, Billy, and Charlie knows the Ana is my childhood best friend actually the childhood part is a lie because I met her when we were 15. The crystal had manipulated everybody memory. I knew Ana is a witch but I didn't know she can do this powerful magic considering it was me who had found out that she was a witch and there was a time she was scared of her own power. How the hell she did it?

I sigh again and started to nibble my pizza otherwise it would 9th time in the evening Charlie would ask 'are you alright, Bella?' guilt grip me again there is a father who hadn't have much time with his daughter for the last ten years and now I am here, sitting in front of him pretending to be his daughter. I cringed inside.

I gather up everything as everyone finish. Ana helped me.

"I need answers" I whisper firmly. I am going out of my mind.

"I know, it's written all over your face but act normal, will you?" She said.

I bit my lips as I started to feel anxious. I am so out of my depth here.

"Bella, don't worry I will explain everything"

How? Billy and Jacob is planning to go, you have to go with them

She chuckled

What? I ask self consciously.

"Nothing," She said as she leaves the kitchen.

You know I hate this!

What?

You know that thing when I say something someone just chuckled when I ask the reason they say its nothing.

Ain't you on a roll today?

Ana! I protested

Patience sis, patience!

I saw Jacob pushing Billy with the wheelchair. I look at Ana. She nodded in reply.

"Uncle Billy" Ana stand beside him on the door

"I was thinking, can I stay overnight with Bella today? We have so much to catch up!"

"But Sue and Harry?"

"Oh, Billy! let her I will call Harry" Charlie said. I look at him in gratitude because my voice had abounded me. finally, all of this is taking a toll on me.

"Yes! Bye, Uncle Billy! Bye, Jacob!"Ana exclaimed and bounce towards me grab me by the arm and drag me upstairs. I heard the laughs downstairs. I trip thrice on the stairs as she drags me. We enter my-Bella's bedroom.

"Everything just the way in the movie, isn't it?" She looks around excited.

"We are not in the movie or a book, Ana!" I burst finally.

"What were you thinking? What have you done? How did you do it in the first place? And how you are here?!" Barely holding my...god knows what?! I don't know if I angry? frustrated? or annoyed.? I am an emotional mess!

"Relax! Relax, Bella"

"Stop calling me Bella, it is not my real name! I am not Bella! I would never be Bella" I said the last part almost wistfully.

"Bela, please relax!" She said my real name softly. She grabs me by the shoulder and makes me sit on the bed. I heaved. She sat beside me and hold my hand.

"What got into you? The crystal was supposed to take you to the place or dimension you will think of. If you thought about Twilight, you are here"

"I know," I said after few calming breaths. "But I...I never thought I would take some else life, I stole Bella's life. That is so wrong how do you do this? How everyone's memory is manipulated?" I asked.

"Because I didn't do this"

"What do you mean?" I look at her shocked.

"Someone else gave me that crystal and it was the only way to save you so I took it"

I look at her, unable to process what she said.

"Listen, Remember those black hooded figure kidnapped me first thinking they got you but then you saved me and after we left India, when we were in New Orleans I met this guy he was a warlock and he gave me that crystal said he knew you and you were in danger. He wanted to help he gave me this crystal. He said he said you have to get injured like deadly injured and you have to jump into a water body. Water will heal you if you throw this crystal before you fall and teleport you into any world you can think off,"

"Why do I have to be injured?"

"He said it will make them believe you are dead"

"But we were in New Orleans six months ago, why didn't you said anything before,"

"Because I didn't trust the guy, what if water did not heal. What if you drown? You never swam in your life! But then six months of running and skipping towns, countries I finally realize that I was so out of my depth here something else is going on. So I took a chance and finally gave you that crystal"

I sat on the bed, she sat beside me. I rub my face, overwhelmed. A mysterious guy gave this crystal to Ana so she could save me. Huh? Not suspicious at all.

"Who was that guy?"

"I don't know if he disappeared after giving me the crystal"

"Great"

"So I do we get out of here?" I look at her. My soul was torn at the very thought. Why I must toucher myself like that.

"Bella, we are not going anywhere," She said in a firm voice.

"But-" I try to protest.

"No Buts, First we can't go back because the crystal was supposed to work just once and even if we could go back I wouldn't take you because there is still danger. And we even don't know why those people are after you"

She was standing in front of me now in a defensive stance up her spine.

I sigh, I feel so tired. Why is she always right? The rational one between both of us. I am the girl with head in its cloud believing everything is possible. She is the one who is realistic. I hate that I have to agree with her, I hate that I can't hate the situation I am in.

I heard her sigh.

"You will cut your lips if you chewed it any longer"

I didn't realize I was doing it, I realise my lower lip from the clutches of my teeth. Look up at her.

"Are you going to tell me, what's wrong?" She popped her self besides me and link her arms with mine. I met her eyes she can see the conflict emotion in mine and she frowns.

"Tell me what's wrong, Bela," She asks her voice soothing and she even calls me by my real name. I bit my lower lip thinking where to start. But the only thing that was running through my mind, the only thing that my heart was bursting out to say came out from my lips in a low whisper.

"I met him"

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Edward" My voice was thick with emotion while I said his name, my heart thund it felt like it was echoing his name.

And I saw my best friend's reaction going from confused to shock to the excitement. Her golden-brown eyes widen.

"Of course! You went to school! You met him! You met Edward Cullen" She bounced on the bed.

"Oh my God! Bela! How was it? Did you guys talk? Is he really look like a Greek God? Is his hair is as crazy as it describes in the book?" She said without taking a break to even breath.

I don't know what to say to her as her excited eyes wait for my answer. I knew I was in a book of fiction but to me, Edward was just a guy...man really. Who's name is hummed by my heart beats since I have heard it, no matter how much I tried it never stops. Not that I wanted to. But it was hard to feel someone inside your souls but knowing that he is not real. You started to question your sanity. So was he like a Greek God? I don't know about that? But I know He is the most handsome man I have ever seen, his eyes are intense and today when I was near him I felt them on me and my heart never thunder in fear, instead, it beats were waiting for for…..something. All-day I want to meet his eyes but afraid I will be lost forever. Was his hair was crazy? God they were weren't they? But I knew why they were like that, he was sick when he transforms. Grooming was the last thing the in mind and then there is this habit of his, whenever he is conflicted or nervous he ran his fingers through it and that bronze mane sticks out everywhere. Edward's hairs were eternally dishevelled.

"Look at me! I being fan girl-ing here! But it was you who was completely obsessed with him, what's happening when you saw me? You must be frozen, right?"

The word _obsessed_ stung me. I am not obsessed with Edward. But I can't tell her that my feelings were not obsessive. It was just my every desire was devoted to his feelings. And that's why I have a problem being in this world. I don't care if my life was in danger. I don't want to hurt Edward in any way or ruined his perfect future. Even he doesn't know it yet. I know he would be happy.

"Bela! Where are you? Why are staring at the blank space? How was it? Did you see all of the Cullens?"

I smile in amusement at her. I love her to pieces but she sees the world like every other person. And extraordinary things freaks her out. I know the fact that she holding all this together by the prospect of being in our favourite fictional story. So I humoured her.

"Yes, I saw the Cullens and they are every bit of perfection like in the book and more"

And the desire to be at least to be their friend rose in my heart. To know them as a person not like some characters in the book.

"And Edward?"

Damn! When heart will stop thundering like this whenever I heard his name.

"He is…."

Is there any word to explain him?

…everything"

I smile as I remember my encounter with him and flinch at the memory of my parting harsh word. Those words will suffocate me until ...I apologize to him.

I felt Ana eyes boring side of my face. Self consciously I look at her as her gaze were unflattering. She just kept looking then she tilted her head bending her neck sideways on her right like she was checking something. She straightened her neck.

"I thought you would be happy if you came here, near Edward"

"Trust me. I am happy but I also don't want to ruin what is already in Edward destiny. Bella is his mate, she was supposed to be here, not me. I won't ruin his perfectly laid out happiness"

As I said it I got from bed away from her as she was still staring at me weirdly. Avoiding her gaze I started to fill the leather-bound journal pages it was new and plain. But I was desperate for some moment to distract me. The heats started to raise my cheeks for some reason. She came behind me and touch my shoulder.

"Look at me," She said.

I don't want to see the recognition in her eyes. I don't want her to know how I actually feel. I don't want her to know what she thought was an obsession was in fact….

But I turn anyway to meet her eyes. And she finally read in my eyes that was always written on my heart.

"Oh, Bella, why do you always have to feel so much, why I haven't seen it before. You are actually _in love with him_ ,"

* * *

 **So there it is! How did you like this? Please let me know and don't worry I won't disappear on you again. Good news is that I have already written few chapters ahead so this time no going back and I will update on Sunday. Thanks!**

 **Oh! in case someone is wondering what Bela and _Bella_ made a difference besides the obvious 'l'. _Bela_ is an Indian name means, is a spices of Jasmine while it also referred to as leaf and you already know what _Bella_ Means.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Chapter as promised, Happy Reading!**

* * *

Why everything that comes from your best friend mouth becomes real, mine more so than others. And at this moment that's what happening that thing that always admits to myself never spoken the word out loud was just out from hers. I just want to run away or being swallowed by the earth was most preferable. I saw the next question coming from her in her eyes. _Are you crazy? How is this possible?_ But instead, she asked me.

"Since when?"

I don't know how to answer that without sounding a complete lunatic.

"Since I was 14"

Of course, back then I did not realize that but right now instead of realizing the insanity of this situation all my heart can feel is that 6 years of longing, crashing down on it with a thousand daggers twisting in my beating heart.

"Even before you met me?"

I nodded. Before I could understand what love means, my heart was already consumed by Edward. For me, Edward came first before _love_ did.

"How is this even possible? This is...he was- he was not even real! I always thought you were just taken with the fantasy that is Edward, I mean you being a writer and all"

I was grateful she didn't start calling me crazy instead she just wants to understand. For the first time, my words flowed in this matter from my mouth. Usually, it's my pen and paper.

"I know it's crazy even I didn't know back then you know I thought that it was just that fantasy that draws me in, for a long time and the moment I realize it was not the case I just, I started to question my sanity my emotions started to hurt me, it became physically _unbearable._ But I couldn't stop it no matter what, If I do semi-success at some point, I started to crave that agony. I don't know what to do so I just accept it and started to live with it"

I can literally feel my heartburn for something but I don't know what? All the doors that were there to lock all of my emotions were burst open. Now there was a flood of emotion in my chest waves were crashing with walls of my heart. I felt dizzy, my head spines. I grasp the chair of my desk for support.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ana helped me sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes," I said breathlessly

"This is real, isn't it? Your feeling about him?"

"What do you think?" I gave her half breathy chuckle.

She shook her head and smile. She just moved her gaze on my face.

"What?" I asked as she sat beside me.

"You know I love you right?"

I nodded.

"Even if you are crazy enough to fall for a brooding, emo Vampire that is- _was_ inside a book"

"Thanks" I nodded and smiled.

"I mean how-" I cut her off

"Fine I got it I am crazy and quite frankly I am happy Now go change into something comfortable. I want to sleep" I yawned.

I really feel sleepy, emotionally and physically exhausted. She took the hint and grabbed her bag. She was already prepared for a sleepover. And went to the bathroom. I sigh and change into my shorts and Tanks top. In the room, sleeping into the cover.

I saw Ana sleeping into covers beside me and then something dawned on me.

"Hey, you never told me how you got here and then Jacob and Billy? What is your story here?"

We laid down facing each other.

"Oh that well I followed you and when you fell down to the portal I jumped after you"

"That was dangerous!" I hissed, horrified at the prospect what if this whole thing wouldn't have worked out.

"Says the girl who took the bullet for me a year ago and then again just so she can come here" She rolled her eyes.

"Ana!" I scolded.

"Don't 'Ana' me okay I was not sure if it would work or not and you have no idea how horrified I was as I stand aside as they shot you" There was finality in her voice that she won't discuss it anymore. My best friend was not comfortable talking about her personal feelings.

I pressed my lips in disappointment and worry but I was also grateful and curious as to how she ended up with Jacob and Billy here.

"So what happened next?" I asked.

She met my eyes, the straighten herself facing the ceiling.

"I found myself on La push beach and Sue and Harry Cleanwater hovering over me, calling me Anastasia then after a while it became clear that they thought I was their daughter and Leah's Twin sister"

"What?!" I exclaimed, hearing the last bit popping myself on my left elbow.

"Yup! Imagine _that_ Leah Cleanwater is my twin sister"

We both laughed and my head hit the pillow, me facing the white ceiling too. It was so weird. Leah and Ana _twin sister_ it's like telling me Alice and Rosalie are twin sisters.

"Hey, don't laugh. She is my twin sister!" She glared at me playfully.

"Yeah, well I am your soul sister so suck it up!" I laughed then I remember Leah's story. I got sober.

"Is she…"

"Nope she is still madly in love with Sam and what I can say by what I have seen it's mutual"

I bit my lower lip worried about Leah future but I was also someone who believes in soul mates and fate, so it was hard for me to wish otherwise for Leah all I can wish for is that she will find her soulmate as soon as possible too.

"And I have a sweet little brother Seth"

I smile, the way she said it, one day she came to adore her fiction family and with that thought guilt twisted in my gut. I don't think I even talked to Charlie properly.

"So pretty cool, huh?" I try to distract myself from my guilt.

"Yup! But ...I haven't told you the coolest part yet" She dragged the 'but' dramatically and sat straight on the bed, Indian style.

"What?"

Curious I sat up resting my back on the hardboard. She was buzzing with excitement.

"Sue is a witch!"

"What?" I realized how many time I said 'what?' Today was lost to me.

"Yes! And she said I was the only one who inherited her talent and she is giving me lessons in the morning"

I look at her wide eyes. I knew she was a witch. I was the one who figured it out and told her to embrace it, she was so freaked out when I told her what her power means.

"I know right! This is so exciting! Bella I am so happy I am here you know, I am not alone in this anymore I can exactly learn who I am and how to embrace myself"

Her eyes were vibrant and her cheeks were flushed from excitement. I smile. I am so happy for her she found out a place where she finally belongs.

She hugged me, I embrace her in return.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"What for?" I asked confused, what she has to thank me for ?

"Everything" She said.

"Ana…"

"Okay leave that, So what are you going to do about Edward?"

"What about him?" But my heart thumped as she asked me that.

"You know what I am saying"

I sigh and decided to be honest.

"I will keep my distance"

My chest tightens as I said.

"So I thought, no you are not doing anything like it," She said.

I opened my mouth to protest.

"No, I know what you are going to say and I am not saying go and profess your undying love for him, I am just saying don't run, okay?"

"I don't understand"

What does she want from me?

"What if he came to feel about you like that too?"

"First he won't but just in case he does, he would do so under the impression I am Bella"

"Oh God! I can't believe your the same person who wrote those romantic novels which the whole world is crazy about"

"What do you mean?"

What my writing as to do with all of this? I frown

She laughed at my expressions.

"I want to be so angry at this moment for that you are putting yourself down like that, but I can't"

"You wrote and I quote ' love is not defined by name or body even the heart or religion or society it is, love is a feeling that can only come from your soul, there is no magic which can manipulate a heart, a heart always remember everything"

Her words, _my_ words hit their home. But because I am a nerd and very obsessive about my work so I have to say this.

"That's two different quotes from two different books I wrote," I said.

We look at each other for a second, then burst into laughter.

We sobered up and collapse into bed side by side. After a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"So did I was able to get a message across?"

I nodded

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

I sigh as I thought about today.

"I will apologize to him," I said.

"Wait why?"

And I told her how harsh I was to him.

"Bela" She called my attention, her voice filled with amusement. I look at her and her eyes reflect the same. Here anxiety is twisting my guts and she is amused.

"What is it now?" I asked a little annoyed.

"You just did what Edward was supposed to do"

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"You pull an _Edward_ on Edward, he was supposed to hostile to you for whole singer business and for Bella to enter his life and turning it upside down instead he turned your life upside down now you are acting like him, God you guys even think alike!"

I rolled my eyes but chuckled at the irony but in reality, I know how Bella felt like after the first encounter and I know one thing about Edward. In his mind, he was dripping with self-guilt. Damn it! I have to apologize first and clear the air. I told Ana to shut up and go to sleep. I turn off the night lamp and try to sleep. But it didn't come, so that's how I end up filling the blank pages of the journal on the table, filling them what I was feeling in verses. There is a lot of conflict in my mind but I won't let it hinder my heart. I will do what _feels_ right not what _seems_ right. After my feelings transfer to the papers. I went to bed and fall asleep.

* * *

 **So who is Excited for Bella and Edward's meeting after Bella's Resolve? Would she able to handle the intensity that Edward make her feel? Next update on Friday. Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! update as promised. Happy reading!**

* * *

I was surprised as I went downstairs Charlie was trying to make breakfast more like falling miserable.

"Dad, let me do this" I took over the stove and made omelette served with toast and milk. Because that was the only thing in the refrigerator. I quickly realized I have to go grocery shopping. Last night's conversation with Ana made one thing quite clear this is my life and I am going to make the most of it and after I told my mind stops being too stuck and my heart was started to look at the prospect of being here. I smile at my resolve. It felt good everything really.

Charlie was awkward and with his body language he was working up to say something. I let him take his time as I started to dig in my breakfast. Charlie didn't touch anything from his breakfast plate.

"Bella"

I look up at him and met his brown eyes with my own and realize we do actually have the same eye color.

"Yes, Dad?"

He made a nervous gesture of touching his moustache and making an upside-down 'U' motion with his fingers, running it over at the shape of his moustache. It reminds me of my own father and I smile at the similarity.

"I know it's a lot to take in" He began.

"Coming here living with me, your life so drastically changed, I just want to say" He paused.

I nodded letting him know I am following him. _This_ was not what I expected him to talk.

"It's not important to have all the answers. sometimes we just have to let time do its end and hope that everything will become clear. I understand you are overwhelmed. And I want to know I am here okay. You are not alone"

I can see in his gestures as he rubbed his right thumb and figure together as it rests on the side of his plate. This is not something he usually does and he was telling me not to stress over I have no control over. Not knowing what is actually going on and how appropriate his advice was. A lump formed in my throat.

"Thanks, Dad" My voice thick with emotion.

He clears his throat and nodded. And our silence continues as we ate.

Charlie left for the station before that I did give him a thank-you hug for all the patience he is showing. He was not really good with hugs but he still managed to give me a tight and protective embrace for a few seconds.

Ana came down and wolf down her breakfast then she told she was too enrolled in Forks high and she is coming with. Jacob will drop her bag in an hour. Then she proceeded to tell me how it was hard to get enrolled in forks high because Harry and Billy were against it but Sue finally got through them.

We get ready for school, I throw black skinny jeans and a simple cream-coloured t-shirt. Ana was huffing at the t-shirt, I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I started to pull my hair into a ponytail but she slapped my hand away horrified. How can I do a _crime_ like that, pulled my beautiful hair into a ponytail? Her words, not mine. So she started to braid, first, she parted my hairs from the side then braid them from both sides then pulling into one braid and lying delicately on my right shoulder. The peak of the end result was touching the sides of my waist. My hairs were long and I love them and this style truly looked beautiful. I wish I had such patience to put that kind of effort.

Soon Jacob comes and delivers Ana's school bag and we both climbed into the cab of the truck. I drove to school. Ana was bouncing in her seat having one of her Fangirl moments while I laughed at her antics.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I am going to see the Cullens! This so exciting"

It was ironic, a witch was excited to see Vampires and I shook my head. Having her in my life was a true blessing if it was not for her I might be still freaking out.

We were reaching the school as Ana exclaimed again but instead of delight, it was a little bit horrified.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried as I drove to enter the parking lot.

"No! Edward can read minds! What am I gonna do?" I laughed internally, _she realizes that now._

I parked and climbed out of the cab and sigh as I realize why she was worried. She too got out of the truck and stood beside me. I turn to face her.

"Look don't worry…"

"How I can not? I know about books and movies and what about privacy?!"

I can't help but bit my lip so I won't laugh because it was quite comical her expression.

"Ana listen to me!"

She looks at me.

"Calm down okay this is something easily handled, Edward hates country music just sing some Tayler Swift song and he would be out of your mind forever"

Finally, I lost it and laughed because... God! The next image of Edward annoyed face was too comical. Now I have a real thing. Oh, I am _dying_ to see what happens when Ana sings Taylor swift song in her mind. His golden eyes got wide with horror and he will press the bridge of his nose like that would drive his annoyance away.

"Oh yeah that would definitely work" I smiled mischievously.

"I am not going to ask how do you know that" She just shook her head equally amused.

"Then don't" I chuckled. Because I don't know how even I know that. I just know like I know it would annoy the _hell_ out of him.

"Now go you have to take your schedule and everything"

I waved her toward the main office while I scan the parking looking for silver Volvo and my heart sank as I realized it was not there yet.

Ironic really how someone feelings changes in a matter of twenty-four hours.

Ana soon came back to the parking lot with her schedule, we had only one class together Calculus and gym, we both groan at calculus. Damn it! We both hate it but then again doesn't everyone? So we proceed to our separate ways after I helped her find her locker.

My eyes keep wandering the whole time, every corner every space but I couldn't see him. My heart drops with every passing second yesterday I was not ready and the first thing that happened was I bump into him _literally._ Now! There is no sight of him. After history ended a slow ache started to grow from the centre of my heart, first, it was like someone was piercing needle on it then it grows burning a hole. I started to run circles over my t-Shirt where my heart was, hoping to sooth it somehow. It was strange, feeling like this. I try my best to ignore it.

"Bella, you okay?" I heard Ana's concern voice from behind me as I lean to my locker.

"Yeah" I took a deep breath and face her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup" I nodded I try my best not to flinch.

She frowns at me.

"Come on I am fine we have to go to calculus"

I started to move and drag her with me. I still felt a little dizzy but the feeling was subsiding as the seconds passed by and I was breathing a little easier as we reach to calculus.

We sat together at the back in the calculus. I was still puzzled by what happened before. What was it? Why did it feel like something was just going away from me? Burning a hole in its wake. I rubbed the spot again but the feeling was not there anymore. The hole I felt was healed but the edge of that hole was. aching

In Spanish, Jessica started to talk about Ana. She was looking for gossip obviously and curious as to why she enrolled here. She doesn't know yet that I know her and I didn't tell her it was interesting How she kept chattering.

"I mean why she enrolled her? Nobody enrolled here from reservation they are quite exclusive, you know?" She was waiting for me to participate. I can see through her. But I already know the real answer to everything, so I don't know how to engage her.

We were walking towards the cafeteria When I heard my name being called. I told Jessica that I will meet her in the cafeteria and turn.

There it was Ana was walking towards me excited with equally dancing and excited Alice. I mesmerized as Alice walk not wait she almost glided towards me she was that graceful.

"Hey! Thank God I found you!" Ana links our elbows.

"Meet Alice Cullen, she is in my French class"

"Alice this is-"

Before Ana could introduce us. Alice envelop me in a warm hug like she knew me since forever and hadn't seen me in years. I embrace her back smiling, it was an automatic response like I have done it a hundred time before.

"It's so good to meet you, Bella!"

"You too Alice" I grin.

Her excitement was infectious.

"Come Now you and Ana going to sit with us!" She declared

We were dragged to the cafeteria before we could even catch up what she was saying, I look at Ana raising my eyebrow. I mean what got into Alice yesterday Cullens were as aloof as normal now Alice is dragging us to go sit with them. A buzzing Alice leads us to the lunch line and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn and Mike's babyface.

"Hey, Are you going to sit with us today?" Mike asked looking hopeful but doubt coloring his eyes as he saw Alice and Ana with me. I hate letting people down. This is awkward.

"Mike I...ow!" Ana stumps on my foot and looks at Mike. I glare at Ana.

"Hi, Mike, Right? I am Ana. And no Bella is going to sit today with us, isn't it...Bella?" Ana looked at me narrowing her eyes.

I nodded.

"Sorry Mike"

I felt bad as I turn and filled my lunch plate and started to walk towards Cullen's table. Ana and Alice both were either side of me there arms linked with mine. I just looked at them strangely. The way they were walking with me gave me a strange deja vu. I shook my head. There was my one arm was enveloped in ice-cold and another arm in complete warmth.

"So Bella, how are you?" Alice ask. The last thing I imagined Alice asking me is _how are you?_

She was actually a pixie coming just to my shoulder.

"Good, How are you?"

"At this moment quite fantastic! How do you liking Forks?"

I am here making small talks with Alice Cullen.

"Forks is great"

I can't help but feel Alice was up to something. She must have seen something otherwise taking Two humans on the table full Vampires doesn't make any sense. I finally let myself gaze at the Cullen's table. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were there except Edward. I can't help but sigh in disappointment.

Alice introduces all of us and to my surprise Rosalie greeted us warmly, I quickly composed myself and smile in return. Emmeth grin and Jasper gave a nod giving a calm smile.

Alice bounced and sat beside Jasper. The excitement was buzzing through Alice where Jasper put his arms around her lazily and smiled at her adoringly.

"I apologize on behalf of Alice she was really excited to meet you," Jasper said looking at me.

"Yeah, it...okay," I said as my cheeks heated.

"Don't worry about her Bells, Alice is a force of nature, uncontrollable" Emmeth punch my arm lightly. Did he just call me _Bells_ there was such familiarity as he said it? It doesn't feel odd

I laughed. I was feeling kind of awkward, loss at what to say, I know about them but they are strangers too and they were trying their best to make me feel welcome. I was still puzzled as to why Alice decided to bring us here. I look at Ana for help if there is someone who is good at making friends quickly that was her. But she was frozen to her seat looking at the four vampires in front of us. I too look around us. I press my lips and could see why she was starstruck. From there flawless skin to their golden liquid eyes there graceful moves, Cullens were breathtakingly beautiful.

I just for a second look at my best friend for second and had an urge to just snap a picture. Her golden-brown eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. I stump at her foot.

"Ow! Bella, what the hell?"

Trying my best not to laugh,

"I am sorry, sorry it just happened"

She glared at me. Well payback is a bitch

Everybody chuckles. I look at Ana asking _are you done?_ Silently.

"Which classes are you guys taking?"Jasper asked looking at us. Then the conversation flowed what kind of classes we are taking. Our favourite subjects. Alice gave us basic character scratch of every teacher. And all this while I kept wondering _where is Edward?_ And with that, my eyes keep scanning the cafeteria.

I know there's a possibility that he didn't come to school today but something kept telling me he will come. I want to ask but I thought it would be weird so I kept my thoughts to myself. Suddenly Emmeths monstrous arm came around my shoulder, I look at him startled.

"So…?" Emmet's eyes were glinting with mischief. Oh yeah, he is definitely looking for pushing someone's button and it seems at this moment I am the target.

"So?" I asked nervously. Now everybody at the table was looking at us.

"You have met my Eddie boy, yet?" So its Edwards button, not mine. I relaxed on Emmeth side, took a sip from the coke biding my time as to throw of Emmeth. Oh lord! This is going to be fun, I hid my amusement, clear my throat and look back at him.

" _Your_ Eddie boy and here I thought you were with Rose- _lie_ " I stop myself from calling her Rose. I look at her, she noticed.

Emmet's eyes widen at my statement stunned, and the whole table burst into laughter.

"That was awesome Bella"

Jasper and I high-fived. And for a second I looked around the table, it was out of body experience. Yesterday I was scared out of my wits and now I am here laughing feeling like I am where I am supposed to be. I smiled as the laughter was reduced to chuckles.

I took a bite from my apple.

"So have you?" Rose asked raising her perfect eye-brow.

"Have I what?" I know what she was asking but I don't understand why they were so curious.

"Met Edward, he is in your biology class," Alice said.

"Edward is your brother, right?" Ana asked though unnecessarily and look at me reminding me I was supposed to ask this question. I can't just know that he is their brother. I didn't have even a polite conversation with him. I nodded at her.

Alice nodded in answer to Ana.

I bit my lip, Edward might have mentioned something about me.

"About that…." I still can't get over the feeling that I was so harsh to him. I rub my eyebrow nervously, I cut to the chase I hate having stressed feeling.

"He didn't happen to mention the new girl being bitch to him, did he?" I look at them nervously before anyone could say anything I felt it the electric hum spreading through the cafeteria, I gasp and turn instinctively.

He was walking through the cafeteria, towards _me_ and his eyes were hard something was bothering him, I can feel it in his tense shoulder, his every step was put forward with purpose his hair was tousled more dishevelled than natural. I sighed in relief as I took in his appearance he was here, he was _here._ All-day that strange discomfort I was feeling in my chest was gone. Now I realize it was because of _him._ Soon his tall frame was towering over me and his intense gaze piercing through me. He lowered his tall frame, sliding beside me never breaking eye contact. I was again lost in that electric hum, his presence enveloping me. I felt the cold of his skin, the thirst of his throat, the warm electric feeling that his golden liquid gaze instils in me making my blood sing, strings of my heart-tugging and all-consuming warmth flowing through my body. He was so close now, our noses almost touching it would just one more move and our lips will meet at that thought another rush of warmth coursed through me and ... _Bell rang._

A gasp left me, I jerked away from him, for a second I looked at him and then around me as I realize where I was.

"I just...I just ...have to go" I stumble through my words, my face flaming. My whole body shaking with intensity and I stormed out of cafeteria straight to girls restroom. I breathe as I splashed some water on my face, hoping it would cool off my heating face. I pressed my forehead, closing my eyes shut. I remind myself to breathe but a sob left my lips. The intense feelings were tearing me inside out. Warm tears stream from my eyes, I don't know why I was crying? I was all over the place. I knew my heart and mind were consumed by my feelings for Edward but I never knew Edward Cullen owned my soul.

I hear the restroom door open, a hand touched my shoulder.

"Edward" I barely whisper.

"It's me, Bella" Ana voice break through my jumbled thoughts and I realize the hand on my shoulder was warm.

I splash some more water and dry my face so I can find my equilibrium before meeting her eyes.

Questions were burning in her eyes, but I was not ready for a Q&A and being the best ever best friend she is, she hugged me tightly. It was like she was holding me together as I fall apart. I sigh and relax as I hugged her back it felt nice.

"Damn! That was intense, huh?" She said, her voice low

"You felt that?" I sound so weak.

"I think the whole cafeteria felt that" She chuckled.

I felt the blood rising to my face as I heard that. She released me. I looked down, embarrassed.

"And one thing is clear" She nudged my shoulder playfully as we get out of the restroom. I look at her questionably.

"You guys are magnetic together!"

Her face was animated as she said that. I took my books out of our locker and I rolled my eyes.

"No seriously? I mean you both were leaning into each other like magnets, it was so….." She shivered in delight.

My head snapped to her.

"What do you mean we both were?" I asked. He was leaning too?

"Oh yeah, he was as affected as you were,"

My heart skipped at the thought, but I don't want to dwell on it.

"Okay, I am late for class," I said and we parted our ways. I went to biology, knowing exactly what is waiting for me.

I bit my lip as I enter the class, signing in relief noticing Mr Banner was not here yet but Edward was on his seat, looking out of the window. Now that was a real relief if I didn't meet his eyes, I think I can go through this without getting lost in his intense gaze.

So slowly but surely I move towards him making sure I don't trip and for the first time I look at Edward Cullen from top to bottom, his bronze hair dishevelled, his broad shoulders his lean frame, the grey material of the t-shirt well fitted on his lean but muscular body, his long pale white hand resting on the table, his skin was smooth and I almost imagined how it might look in the sun. The electric hum started and get intense as I got closer.

For the first time I notice his reaction to my presence his body went stiff as I sat beside him, he was still facing away from me. His body was tense, I can feel his tension in my chest. Can't he relax? Damn it! My hand ached to just touch his hunched shoulder and pressed them into a relaxed position. I almost did it but then remind myself how strange it would be. By the way, it is possible that he might have weird out already by my strange behaviour. Yesterday and today on the cafeteria. _Okay, Bela don't think too much take a deep breath and apologize._

I took a deep breath and settle for a tentative "Hi"

* * *

 ** _So how was it? Let me know!. I will update on Thursday or...for an early update I would take your feedback as a bribe. See ya!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

As he turned to look at me, I turn to face the front of the class swiftly. _Don't look into his eyes and keep breathing,_ I remind myself and turn again but this time I look at the side of his face rather than in his eyes. I chewed my lower lip still nervously, what do I say? _Sorry, moving into another realm is quite stressful so I took it out on you, forgive me._

"Hi, Bella" He sounds amused. God, I desperately want to look in his eyes, just to have an idea why he was so amused and of course see that delight twinkle in those beautiful golden orbs but I resist. I look down clearing my throat and tug a curl from of my hairs behind my ear that keeps falling down my braid. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing come, I can't think of something to start a _freaking_ conversation. _For someone who writes for a living,_

 _you sure suck at this, Bela!_ My inner voice scolded.

"Where were you?" I blurt it out.

I look up seeing his raised eyebrow, I clear my throat again and grab a pen and notebook just to do something. Well damn! why I am so nervous?

"I mean you were late in the cafeteria, I was just wondering?" I said as I started to draw patterns at the end of my notebook, looking at it like I am doing something important.

"I was held up behind by my history teacher" That made me look up but then I quickly look down so I don't look into his eyes. Did he get in trouble?

"Really, why?" I was genuinely surprised I can't imagine why he was held up behind.

"Something about turning me in AP program"

"Oh," I nodded. Now that makes sense.

"Why?"

I look up at him, but not quite meeting his eyes. My breath hitched as I realized he was so close like he was leaning into the desk and watching. Our faces just an inch away. Now he was completely relaxed.

"Why, what?" My voice barely a whisper.

"Why did you ask?"

"I was looking for you" I admitted dazed. Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that. I look away from him as he smiled crookedly at me. Damn him! I almost fell into the same spell _again._ Almost.

Before he could ask me anything further, Mr Banner enter the classroom asking for everybody's attention. I sighed in relief. Was it only a few minutes since I entered the class? I think I lived a lifetime with Edward right here. After that time went by at its normal pace and I let myself be familiar with this strange electric hum that surrounds Edward and me. I relaxed into my seat, enjoying Edward's presence there, sitting beside him was very overwhelming experience and intense, remember what almost happened in the cafeteria, I shiver and blushed. I wish I had my hair open so I could them as a shield. Time passed, bell rang. We sat there, first I thought about why he is not leaving? I realize that I have not moved either, we both were relaxed looking in front, our body just breath away from touching each other, his right hand and my left was resting each of our knees, our fingers were ready to intervene, the electricity was potent, it was burning. I was hypnotized as I look down at our hands, my wrist was over his, our fingers ready to be tangled but not tangled yet. My heart pounded in my chest. This so unconsciously happen. I don't know what to do at that time, I couldn't move its way _and_ I couldn't grab his hand.

"Hey Bella," Mike's voice broke through my thoughts, I look up and took my back stand up and started to gather my things

"Hey, what's up?" I said back.

I heard a low growl from behind me, the muscles of my belly clenched. What was that?

"You are coming to the gym or not?" Mike asked teasing smile on his face. It might look weird the way I was sitting. I adjust my bags strap on my shoulder and was about answer but then icy fingers circled my wrist delicately, there was no pressure in his hold, but there was enough force in his energy tug me back to him I stumble back a little as he stood up I can feel him standing so close it was like a pole of electric current behind me and his hand still delicately holding my wrist, his touch was feather-light but I thought the sudden heat that was flowing in my veins like molten lava will consume me. For a second I thought, _who is he to stop me like that?_ Then give a just a slight pressure just a little, it was sooooo soft, so delicate and then I realize it was a _request._

"Mike, I have to take a detour how about we met at the gym"

Mike smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed behind me

"Okay, don't be late" He nodded and walked away.

Edward pressed his index fingertip on my pulse, and that shot electric spark through my veins, down to my belly and it gave a jolt to the part of my body that I always unaware of, between my thighs a need throbbed. I grasp. I have never felt that, that _desire._

I turn to face him and met his coal back heated gaze. My mouth went dry. He felt that too! The heat in his eyes was unmistakable, I look down at his perfect ruby lips what I wouldn't give just to….. _control yourself!_ I scolded myself and crossed my ankle in a poor attempt to press my thighs so I could get some kind was a relief. The current was still coursing between us and he won't stop staring, I flushed because I have never felt anything of sorts for anybody and now this...this _need_ is pulsing through my every cell like an unquenchable thirst, my heart was pounding against my rib cage painfully.

I tore my gaze from his lips and let it travel down to his chest, the grey t-shirt was quite fitting, I licked my lips as my eyes travelled up to look at the exposed skin of his collarbone he has a mole on his right side, the skin there was smooth and pale and I want to kiss that mole, bite that smooth skin and ...oh fuck! _Move Bela! before you do something to embarrass yourself._

So I listen to my inner force and moved but then I got tug back and crashed into Edward's chest because my hand was still in his. _Oh lord! Don't you love me at all!_

Heat raised in my cheeks against is ice block chest, his hand released mine and his arms came around me to steady me. A rumbled vibrate through his chest. What he must have thought of me? He was laughing. _Please dear mother earth swallows me whole._ I look up at him as I lean away from him and his arms fell to his side and his hand slipped in his Jean's pocket. His eyes were laughing but he reduced his reaction to chuckling. _Hold that thought mother earth let me have this moment first._ The delight in his eyes stopped my heart. I want to kiss his smile, he looks so adorable with that smile, and those golden orbs happy and his hair all tousle up!

I knew one thing Edward Cullen will be the death of me and what a way it would be to go.

A curl from my braid falls to my eyes, distracting me from my ogling, making me realize that I was still in biology and I am late of the gym. Damn! Edward noticed too he raised his fingers towards the curl his eyes tender as he looks, I tug it behind my ears before he could touch me again and look down shyly. If I let him be close again, I just got my wits back, if he touched me. I would forget where I am, who I am? Or even how to breathe. So I turned to leave feeling too shy to meet his eyes.

"Bella" He called me like he had done it a thousand times.

I title my head towards him a little my back facing him.

"I am late Edward I have to go" My voice was a low whispered and a strange sense of deja vu wash over me.

Edward walks towards me I felt him close behind me leaning down to my ears his cold breath brushing against my skin.

"I know, I will walk with you" he whispers.

I hear the smile in his voice and that made me smile shyly, heat raised in my neck. I don't know why I feel so shy suddenly.

With my silent nod of okay we walk towards gym side by side.

I have my arms were around me and Edward's hands were shoved down to his pocket. It seems like he was fighting the same urge I was fighting. I want to touch him so badly, any kind of physical contact would be fine. I bit my lips as I felt the current charged again and every cell in my body aching for his touch. I just concentrate on my breath because I was afraid that I would soon forget how to do that. The silence between us was comfortable in contrast to the raging electric hurricane inside.

"So, why were you looking for me?" Edward broke the silence.

"Huh?" I asked distractedly.

"You said you were looking for me?"

"Right that ..." I gave myself a minute to form a coherent thought at least I didn't completely zone out in his presence again it would be too embarrassing. His presence has such an _intense_ effect on me.

This might be the only chance to apologize, I resolve when finally can think.

"I wanted to apologize" I finally said.

"For what?" He looked at me his golden eyes slightly big in surprise. Bad idea, I shouldn't have met those golden orbs. I catch myself before I lost myself again, just breath Bela.

"Edward…"

His name sent a jolt from the tip of my tongue, his eyes darken a little and I felt my knees go weak, my breath. God can this current can stop for a sec so I can just ...I don't know ...just _breath._

"I was so... harsh to you yesterday" I fumble through my words but I manage to say it while looking straight into his eyes.

We stop in front of the gym class, our gaze locked It was hard to tear my eyes away. This was so. so ...so. Suddenly I felt lightheaded but before I could fall Edward grab me from my elbow his cold touch was light but this time his hold had pressure enough to pull me towards him and soon I was pressed against him, breathless and lightheaded.

"Bella" His voice was firm, strong and concern.

His hand cupped my cheeks, his could touch was soothing against my heated skin and every nerve in my body aware of it.

"Bella, I need you to look at me" He commanded and without thinking I did. Every thought flew out of the window as I met his gaze.

"Breath, Bella breath," He said but in a whisper voice.

My lungs listen to him and I did.

"One more time," he said.

I followed his command again.

"Again"

I did and my brain became aware of my surroundings as it gets cleared. Now I was hyper-aware of his cold stone body structure against my curves, I can't help but notice we fit perfectly. He was still cupping my face.

"You okay?" His golden eyes were filled with concern.

I nodded. I started to lean away and he grabbed my shoulder making sure I don't stumble.

"I am sorry I don't know what happened" I rubbed my forehead nervously.

"Bella..."

Will he stop saying my name like it's the most sacred prayer? There is a limit my body could take of those intense pleasure jolts in a day. I look at him meeting his eyes, thank god! I didn't lose my mind again. It's not that I am not _affected,_ I am, I can feel its intense force making my blood sing, the difference is I can stand it, it's like my lungs took his command seriously.

"You don't have to apologize for anything not for the harsh words or for this" He cup my cheeks again and I leaned into his touch

"Well, thanks" I smile.

He gasped and his eyes got a lost look.

 **Edwards' POV**

I cursed internally as she gave me her beautiful smile and I got myself lost again in her presence, she was so close, her heart was pounding in her chest and echoing in my hollow one. _Edward, control yourself before you do something stupid, like kiss her._ Because that is what I want to do so badly, her almost red lips were just inches away from me. Plum and soft, it has been sixty years since I felt those against mine and without my permission, my hand creased her cheek and she leaned to my touch again getting close.

 _Edward No!_ Alice yelled in my head. I snapped myself out from this trance.

 _You just stabilized her Edward, she will pass out for real this time if you kiss her._

I took a deep breath and pull my hands away from her. She too snapped herself out and look at me. I could see the question in her eyes. _Oh, my beautiful Bella you still have so much to know._

I have to distract myself, I shove my hands in my pocket so I won't touch her again and in reflection, to my action, she folded her arms around her chest. I can't help but smile she feels it too, the magnetic current the hunger to stay close. She looked down and blushed. I have to distract her, too. But the question was how? She was apologizing for her harsh words yesterday. I want to know why she was angry?

"So since I already became the victim of your anger, may I ask why you were angry?" I said in a teasing manner.

"Victim?" Her head snapped towards me the defensive fire burned in those chocolate pools.

 _Oh there it is, that's my girl._

Then she took a deep breath, trying to control herself. Of course, no matter how confused and annoyed she might be from my teasing. She won't snap at me again like yesterday, that's Bella for you.

"I wasn't that bad but if I hurt your feelings, I am sorry, moving to ...Forks were quite an…. _expirence_ for me. I was... overwhelmed" She fidget where she was standing. She was having a hard time to find words to explain her actions, now that's strange. Her heart was pounding, she was uncomfortable, maybe I shouldn't have said it like that. Of course, she was overwhelmed, the move and then...me. It's hard _not_ to notice the buzzing energy around us there so much her human heart could take. Why haven't I thought of that before? I slapped my forehead internally. She doesn't understand what's going on, she doesn't know anything and feeling the bond between us without understanding it. Of course, she is overwhelmed, frustrated and confused. Now she feels guilty for being harsh to me. Oh Bella...

"Hey it's fine I was just teasing" I try to reassure her.

"I know" She let out a breathy chuckle and she rubbed her forehead again, nervous gesture. I have to put her at ease and for that I have to let her go for now.

A final warning bell rang for the start of the next period.

"I should go," She said but didn't move.

"Okay," I nodded. _Move Edward move_ but my legs were not willing.

"Aren't you late for class?" She asked looking straight at me, biting her lower lips. That was distracting as my vampire eyes notices and played that motion in slow in my mind, those white teeth just sinking in her pillow-soft red flesh. Desire, shoot through my body.

"Yes," My voice deep from my feelings.

I saw her skin flushed, oh she was affected too. I have to stop this for her sanity and mine. So I turn and run to fast for human eyes. I heard her breath out in relief.

God, this woman will be the death of me!

* * *

"Her emotion is all over the place, Carlisle," Jasper said

We all were sitting in Carlisle's as we recounted our encounter with Bella.

"And when she is near Edward, she just…."

"Overwhelmed" I complete Jasper sentence when he couldn't find the word. He cocked his eyebrow.

"That's what she said" I explained.

"So you guys did _talk_?" Rosalie smiled teasingly. She is having too much fun in this situation.

"Briefly" I halfheartedly glared at her.

"After the cafeteria, you actually talk?" Jasper sound surprise. I nodded

"Why do you sound surprised, Jasper?" Carlise inquire.

"I don't know the way she ran and her emotions…." Jasper trailed off again. I could see in his mind what happened after I arrived. It was so different from his perspective and the fact that he felt that.

"The energy was buzzing. Carlisle, it was enough to give power to whole Forks for three days, it made my head spin I am surprised that they even talk" Jasper explained.

"What do you think, Edward?"

What do I think? I don't want to sit here analyse my feelings for Bella like some science experiment But I am worried for her, she almost passed out, she is overwhelmed and in some ways, I think she is freaking out for some reason and Bella, she doesn't _freak out._ It's very little in the world that she can't digest.

"I don't know, Carlisle. She almost passed out I am worried is being near me going to be a problem for her"

"Don't think like that! The last thing she needs is for you to stay away from her and you stopped her from passing out"

"I know, Alice but then it's easy to just lose control with her" I breath as I remember, _thrice_ I almost kissed her today.

"I thought her blood won't be a problem this time," Carlisle said

"It's not her blood its...her" If I could blush I would have. Do I have to talk about this with everybody present?

"Don't be prude, Edward you can say it you are having naughty thoughts for Bella" Emmet wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. I groan, embarrassed as everyone chuckled.

"Oh yeah! He almost kissed her in the cafeteria" Jasper joined Emmet.

"And she almost _kissed_ him!" Alice defended.

I look at her shocked. I didn't notice that.

"What? You didn't notice that! Why do you _think_ did she ran from the cafeteria? She was embarrassed!" Alice rolled her eyes. _You idiot._ She scolded me in her mind.

 _Yeah, it almost like her soul is all catch-up but her mind isn't._ Rosalie thought off Handley that caught my attention.

"What did you just think?"

"That her soul is all caught up but her mind…."

"Actually, that makes sense," Jasper said.

"Oi! backtrack for a second what are you talking about?" Emmet asked.

"You mean that she knows in her soul but her mind is overwhelmed by what she is feeling" Alice concluded.

"I think so," Roslie said unsure and there are not many moments you found Roslie unsure.

I look at Carlisle for his input but he was deep in thought, memories flashed before his eyes, _Bella's memories_. Its was a conversation they once had after Carlisle meet Esme the first time and I found myself sucked into that memory.

" _Papa, you felt it, didn't you?"_

" _Yes, but..."_

" _No, Buts you felt it!"_

" _Yes, I did but she is human and I am not sure"_

" _Not sure of what?"_

" _She is the one? How do I know that?"_

" _Of course you know that!" She rolled her eyes like it's the most obvious._

" _Your soul does, your mind will come to understand it eventually"_

"If someone who can get through this it's Bella, Her mind will understand eventually" Carlisle smiled.

"Besides you said she was better than yesterday" Carlisle stated.

"Yes, she was" I can't help but feel there is something that's bothering her beside our overwhelming connection.

"I don't know about Edward but she is still Bella and she was so cool with us like she was never gone," Emmet said the last part with a tone of sadness. It took everything in him to not to run and envelope Bella in a bear hug.

Everybody sighed wistfully at that in this room everybody has a special bond with her, especially Carlisle and he hasn't seen her yet. I could wait until she realizes what's going on, I have to keep myself in check.

 _Edward_ Carlise broke in my thought. I look up at him meeting his eyes.

 _I know you are worried and not to mention impatience sixty years are long remember I was there each time I know how is it but I think you should Bella some space and knowing her she will catch up soon enough and you know I am here you can talk to me, son_

I nodded.

"Meanwhile, monitor her. We have already seen her in this situation before and how it affects her, be her friend" He said to all of us.

"And Edward?"

"Yes?" I look at Alice.

"Keep reminding her to breath" _That was so romantic._ She teased as everybody started to leave.

I rolled my eyes but smile. That was a quiet moment. Thank God, at least I could once again see her, touch her warm skin. I am satiated now, she is alive and in front of me, as the truth of my thoughts sink in, I smile and run towards the forest a warm feeling coursed through me as I thought how close I was to her, I touched her, her warm and blush cheeks we cupped by my hands and she didn't even react to my cold touch, she was just standing there leaning to it. The current was flowing so vibrant and that desire for me in her eyes, she doesn't look at me like I am a stranger to her, even in her harsh words yesterday there was a ...familiarity. My unbeaten heart was soaring. I laughed in delight running fast as I can and my delight echoed in the deep forest against the trees. She is back! Bella is back! _My_ Bella is back! She is alive! I am alive!

* * *

 **I hope you guys are liking it so far, let me know in the Reviews. Next update, next week Saturday. see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this is a little late, I am sorry. Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

 _ **This fire is burning so bright**_

 _ **Should I put up a fight**_

 _ **Or let myself reduce to ashes**_

 _ **This thirst is so deep**_

 _ **Will you quench it?**_

 _ **Or I will drown before**_

 _ **I could taste the pleasure of your love?**_

 _ **Should I give in to this pull and be consumed by you?**_

 _ **Would you let me live in you?**_

 _ **This fire is burning me, love.**_

 _ **Would you share your soul?**_

I look down at the page where I wrote this that's how I feel completely _consumed._ Does he know how I feel when he was that close to me like that? I felt consumed burning and stated at the same time like I don't need anything anymore whatever I ever wanted was just in front of me and it's true, I was never aware of myself as I was today, though I was lost in his eyes, consumed by his touch but right know as I replayed those moments with him, how he touched me, it was so delicate and soft but his ice cold hand were strong, I remember his slight pressure on my pulse point and how every nerve in my body felt alive for the first time and that heat rush through my body. I trace my wrist a and smile. He holds it in silent communication to stop me. Why? The possibility made me smile bigger and my heart thunder in my chest. He was drawn to me, he felt what I felt. I walk to the window and rest my elbows on it frame and chin on my hands as cold air hit my heated cheeks. It felt nice I sigh in contentment. I look up at the black clouds cover the sky..

"Thank you" I said and swallow the lump of emotion in my throat.

"I know I was out of it yesterday, I didn't understand why you sent me here, truth be told, I still don't but if..if…" I sniff and a warm tears stream down my cheeks.

"If he is here" I smile through my tears.

"And I am here, then ... who am I to complain? Right? I don't know what you are thinking big guy and I still think you gamble my heart on this but I will roll with you now, okay? It's not like I have the strength to resist or anything. I am scared, you know? I knew I was in love with him but I didn't expect this all-consuming connection that I have with him and to _see…"_ I took a deep breath as I remember the look in his eyes.

"That he felt that too, I…"

"...Don't know what to make of it" I let out to breath. My heart was pumping all-consuming emotion like a wildfire in my veins.

"There is a whole book thing that I want to forget now, but it will come up at some point and I have to tell him everything, how will he react? What if he pulls away? Then what?"

This worry is haunting me since I woke up in this world, my heart it would be broken, would I will be able to survive it? I close my eyes, letting the last 48 hours sink in.

" _Breath, Bella breath"_ Edward's voice echoed and rushed through my being, I snap my eyes open and started to look around and look outside at the forest tree line harder, everything was pitch black like he would emerge from there in any minute. And for a second I ached for him, to see his lean outline emerging, his strong jaw, to look into his golden eyes, to feel him pressed against mine, I started to lean into the window like an invisible pull tugging at my heart constantly.

 _Bella!_ His voice again echoed this time in a warning and I realize I was leaning too much outside of the window, I pull away quickly, _get a grip_ I scolded myself. My heart rate hitting the fan, I scramble back to my bed and sat there trying to calm myself. I shook my head, I am imagining things _again_. It wasn't the first time I heard Edward's voice when I was in danger. The difference was that it was just not so clear back then.

I close the night lamp, slip under the cover and quickly fall asleep.

Next day was weird and good, it finally dawn on me that I am back in high school and just for reference my previous high school experience was so boring with few exception of course that I am not even sure what to think about it, so my day started with a very normal note only if you minus the part where I actually from another world, at the age of 21 I am pretending to be 17 ( Now I think about it is weird though it's not that my appearance is changed I still look same, I don't look any younger, then again it might not a noticeable change, so I shrugged at my inner thought) and I go to the same school as Vampires. What happened in the last two day, the word weird doesn't begin to cover. So like my resolved before, I am going too rolled with it. So normal note, yeah. I made breakfast, Charlie and ate in silence. I like this that not needs to talk. I never had that in my life, I always was surrounded by the people who like discussing everything to death. Charlie left for his work, I climb in the truck and was off to school. I realize this truck actually have character, even its ability was just 50mph. I do feel powerful driving it, its big structure and sturdy designs or the fact if I get every angry at someone I can wreck their car without hurting myself make up for it lack of speed, rust and tobacco smell inside the cab ( I will take care of the last part as soon as I able to). So yeah, I enjoyed the drive to school it was normal and a moment that I am going to enjoy every day onwards.

I climb out of the truck, my feet landed directly puddle of water splashing it everywhere, I giggled. Mud stained my boots and my blue jeans. I turn to lock my truck and some of the rust shaded into my pale, the colour was a contrast. This truck is really a bucket full of rust. Rust Bucket. RB for short.

"RB, Rust Bucket, How do you like it?" I patted the hood of the truck.

"I will see you later, RB, "I said and started to walk backwards which was not such a good idea because I tripped.

"Whoosh!" I exclaimed at the impact.

But before I could touch the ground, cold electric humming arms encircle my waist and pulled me up on my feet.

"You okay?" He murmured in his amazing honey and a bell filled voice directly into my ears, his arms still around my waist, my back against his front the electric buzz that I am familiar with now, playing its own music in my veins and my heartbeat became the guitar strings to play it.

Heat rose in my cheeks as I turn in his arms and touch them fully indent to move away from them but then his scent hit me, sunshine and ice and for a second I lost the trail of my thought.

"Bella?"

That snapped me out of my stupor and I reluctantly pull myself out of his arms, his hand slide away from the waist but then they touched my elbow sliding to my wrist then my palm finally my figure tips leaving a fire trail behind.

"I am fine" I try not to sound so breathless but failed.

Edward shoved his hand into his jacket pockets where I wrap mine around myself keeping them restrained because my hands were itching to touch him again, to run through his arms and trace his marble firmness, wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me for a... _What is going on with me?_ I look down at my boots in embarrassment. Thank god! Edward can't read my mind.

Then a sudden calm washes over, I looked up and saw Jasper, Alice, Emmet and Rosalie approaching us, for a second I can't help but be fascinated by the way they move so precise and elegant, there every moment was measured as they walk.

Before I know, Alice embraced me and my eyes widen in shock as she squealed in my ears.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, Alice" I laugh.

She released me

"Ain't you the sunshine this morning?" I said

I for the first time really look at her, she was a pixie, like fairy with her jet black short hair that point everywhere, her small almost circular face but with a feminine jawline, her ever-vibrant golden orbs, they were a little dark and slightly dark shadows under her eyes the effect of the recent hunt starting to wear off. Something struck me when I look at her. I shook my head as strange feelings start to creep in but again a calm wave hit me and my head turn to Jasper now that makes sense. I was getting overwhelmed again and almost utter a thank you but then I slapped myself forehead internally, _you are nice naive not-so-wise human, Bela_ acts like one!

So I put my attention back at Alice bouncing figure where she was standing like she going burst any second.

"Alice comes down otherwise I don't know about you I will burst!" I chuckled and Roslie snort.

"Don't mind her she is energy bunny on crack" Emmet said

"I can see that"

"Oh shush! I am so excited!" Alice bounced.

"About what? School?" I asked deadpanned

"Alice, dear calm down" Jasper pull her to himself and the contrast between their height to their personality were alarming but oddly fitting.

"What she is so excited about?" My voice was rich with humor.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know Alice can be excited about anything, in this case, it's just a shoe sale," Rosalie said

"Okay, not my element" I raise my hand in surrender.

"You don't like shopping!" Alice almost look disheartened by my revelation.

"Nope"

I hate shopping with a passion, even when I do go and buy clothes when it's necessary, I make it a quick affair.

Bell rang, signaling the start of school hours.

"We will be late for class" Jasper noted and dragged Alice away.

"Hey, Bells coming or not?" Emmet ask over his shoulder as he and Roslie proceed towards science building

I almost said yes without thinking then I stopped when I realize Ana didn't arrive yet

"Oh you guy go head I am waiting for Ana"

"Alright, see ya!" Emmet put his arms around Rose and disappeared in the building not before Rose gave Edward a meaningful look and Edward rolled his eyes. I wonder what Rose said in her mind?

And I started to look at the parking lot entrance waiting for Ana, Leah was supposed to drop her, Ana already informed me yesterday, I wouldn't mind picking her up but she said there was no need and La Push was not on the way, so it didn't make sense for me to take detour every day, I agreed with her logic but now she running late and for some reason, I'm starting to worry and my heart rate increased in anxiety. I don't know what is it? But something is wrong, I am sure of it.

I lean to my truck with a sigh.

"What is it?"

I was startled by the musical voice as I look up at Edward, he was leaning beside me.

"You are still here? You will be late?"

"There is still time I will wait with you" He smiled and for a second it blinded me.

"You don't have to do that" I was bashful but pleased.

"I want to"

The intensity in his eyes catching me off guard, then the feeling started as I couldn't look away from his eyes the familiar pull, a hook in my heart pulling me towards him, an invisible pair of hands on my shoulder beckoning me to embrace him. His gaze warmed my skin and I look away from him feeling shy, placing the curls behind my ears that escape from my ponytail and I again put my gaze on the entrance gate but this time just to avoid his gaze, my back now facing him and my heart skipping beats. I screwed my lips so I can stop my lips from smiling.

"You will get in trouble, you should go," I said, the shy delight in my voice was not hidden.

"You will get in trouble too, you know?" He whispered, his lips just whisper away from my ears I can feel his smile against my skin, his body just breath away from enveloping mine and I just clutch my hand around my heart, blood rushing to cheeks my chin touching my chest and I felt the butterflies in my stomach and Bell Rang but instead of letting the spell break he grabbed my hand turn me around to face him, noses almost touching and I almost drown in that mottled dark gold lava.

"Run," He said but there was amusement shining in his face.

"What?"

"Unless you want both us to be late we have to hurry, Bella"

With that he started to pull both of us towards English building, for a moment my mind didn't catch up but then I remember why I was waiting in the parking lot in the first place.

"But Ana..." I protest.

"Bella you will be late she will come don't worry" His voice was soothing. I gave one last look at the entrance.

I nodded.

"But I am the last person on this earth you should ask to run with you" I warned, I felt a strange kind of nudge in my brain, like a knock on an unfamiliar door but the things behind the door are quite familiar.

Edward stop in his tracks and met my eyes, his eyes have a tornado in them and I found myself wanting to go through it. Thousand of emotions flickered in a millisecond, I was dazzled at the feeling that was coursing through me, I didn't know how much longer my ribs be able to cage my heart and I don't even want to know what happens when I look at him because this feels too amazing to doubt. I sigh and told myself to move because if my heart could help it, I would spend eternity here and I don't want to spend eternity staring at him I want to know him as he is, not what he is? But who he is?

"Edward?"

I snap my fingers in front of his eyes, willing him to snap out of it. The fact he is affected by my presence as I am made my heart skip a beat in pleasure.

"Yes?" He sounded confused.

"Where are you?" I asked amused.

"Nothing, I was just... thinking" He pressed the bridge on his nose.

"That made you think, didn't? I am glad you are giving my warning such a serious thought" I tried to say this with a straight face.

For a minute he looks like he doesn't know what I am talking about then he eyes lit up with recognition and a teasing glint replaced it. Before I could even react, he pulled me towards him and my body crashed into his, he had my hand pressed on my back the same hand that he was holding, I gasped as I felt his every hard cold muscle digging in my curves and every cell in me rejoice at the feeling, heat travelled everywhere.

"What are you…"

"I can make you run with me" His voice laced in the challenge and something dark.

I lost words as his breath brushed my lips and without thinking my lips parted to suck in the intoxicated send and close my eyes, feeling the cold of his breath down to my throat and every muscle in me clenched inside at all the right places, and my eyes widen in desire, my cheeks flushed and I was so close to his face, I could see the black starting to conquer his golden colour in his eyes, I could sense the smoothness of his flawless skin, his ruby red lips just a breath away from mine and for the first time I realize his lips were not that full the were actually just slightly fuller then thin, set above his perfect square jawline, I grab my controlled by the thread as I felt him leaning to clear the rest of the distance between our lips.

"Edward, stop" I really try to sound strong but all I could muster was a quiet whisper.

Edward just pressed me to him further and closed his eyes, even his eyelashes were elegant as then touched the skin under his eyes, I was mesmerized at the very act as every edge of my body was enjoying the extra pressure, that electric hum threatens to consume me, my mind screamed at me to pull away. I tried half-heartedly, I moved a little bit in his stone hold telling him silently that he should release me, He took a deep breath I felt like he was trying to take me in, I felt the moment of his chest against mine, those hard muscles pushing into my breast, I close my eyes trying to stop myself from moaning.

"Edward, please" I pleaded, _Please, release me otherwise I am afraid the razor-sharp intensity of this moment will tear my soul._

After a few moments, I felt him loosen his hold on me and slowly pulled away, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and heat vanished from my blood as he stepped back, I opened my eyes half expecting myself to open my eyes to dark night but instead light was still there, it was still the cold damp morning and in reality, just a few minutes had passed, How can I feel so much in few minutes?

I met his eyes and he had slight apologetic smile tugging on his lips, he brushed my cheek lightly with his knuckles while his other hand was back in his jacket pocket and blood rushed at the spot he touched

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…" His said in a low whisper, My mind couldn't comprehend what he was apologizing for? But somewhere deep down I knew.

"It's alright" I found myself reassuring him, I grabbed his hand before it falls to his side, give it a squeeze and release it.

"I will see you later" I turn to leave before I lost myself again.

"Hey, Bella?"

My heart contract in a reaction as he called me and I turn to find him good 12 feet away from me. I raise my eyebrow in silent question.

"I will make you run with me one day! I Promise" He grin.

I giggled at his playful antics, rolled my eyes and left and that's how I went to my English class, smiling like an idiot, his beautiful grinning face carved into my memory and I loved every second of every moment with him replaying it in my mind and I was late for class by ten minutes

So that was the good part, the weird part was...Ana as I met her in calculus.

"What's going on with you?" I asked in a low voice as she fidgets the tenth time besides be, worry arched her forehead, I have never seen her this worried her normal bubbly personality was a contrast with her current tense posture, I can feel anxiety rolling off her and that making me tense in return.

She didn't answer my question, though instead she just looked down at her notebook, started to scribble and I sighed in annoyance. And soon after a note slipped in front of me.

 _I had a dream last night_ I swallow as I read that.

 _One of those_ _dreams?_ I wrote back, I look at her as she read and nodded. I bit my lip as I realize the implication.

 _Who was it about?_ I wrote.

 _You_

Blood ran cold in my veins as I realize what she was saying, I met her eyes and for the first time, I saw the haunted look in her eyes.

* * *

 **So, Edward and Bella had a moment, Ana a dream... then why Bella is feeling dread? Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, I will update the next Chapter on Sunday.**

 **And I have a question for you guys, I have started to make this FF an original, as I was outlining the story further I realize it's going to be a big concept at some point, I hope I could so that, so I started to think if Edward was not a mind reader, what supernatural power will suit his personality? Tell me what do you think. See ya next week!**

 **~BRCullen**


End file.
